


At Night (Eruri)

by ske03257



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:07:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ske03257/pseuds/ske03257
Summary: Erwin just lost his arm and Levi is worried that Erwin is going to loose his life. So Levi goes to see him one night at midnight.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	At Night (Eruri)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting a story on AO3. Hopefully you like it haha. Yes I'm writing this to fill the void in my soul :') Also there might be some Grammar and spelling errors that I might have missed when editing 😅. Hopefully you can understand what I'm saying heh.

It was the night after Erwin had fully recovered from getting his arm bit off by a titan. Admittedly not the best circumstances, but its better than being killed. 

He was sitting in in office thinking about how he was completely useless now. How he was simply a crippled soldier who refused to give up because hes too stubborn. Too focused on a childhood thought that got his father killed. "What if there are people out side of the walls?" he whispered to himself, lost in thought. 

He was suddenly pulled out of his trance when he heard a knock at the door. "Ah yes come in!" he stated, still somewhat started. As the door opened, it became clearer wh o was intereing his study.

It was Levi, "Ah Levi what brings you here at this hour? It is quite late you know" 

"We need to talk, Erwin", levi said taking long pauses in between words, as if he was trying to hold somehting back. 

"Well what is it you need to say?" Erwin responded with genuine curiosity. 

"Commander, Its.. Its just- God damnit I dont know how to explain it", Levi spoke walking in fully and sitting at the chair opposite Erwins desk. 

Erwin sat patiently before he spoke again, " Its okay levi you can tell me anything, we've known each other for quite a while after all", Erwin let out a soft chuckle at the end. 

Levi took a deep breath, not knowing where to start. He wasn't even fully sure why he was here. Impulsive decisions at midnight yes, just what he needed. Eventually he came up with words, "God fucking damnit Erwin, I'm - I'm so god damn worried about you. I don't need you going out and getting your limbs bit off by those stupid titans. Why? How could you let it happen?" 

Levi was frustrated, angry, hurt? He didnt know. There was a long pause neither of them speaking. "I just, I care about you okay. You and your stupid tall self. Your stupid fucking hair and your stupid pretty eyes. I care about you and I dont need you to be going off and dying. You're the first person I've cared about since, well you know, and I just cant loose you Erwin, I cant." At this point levi stopped trying so hard to hold back his tears, letting some fall because he simply couldn't hold them in any longer. 

Erwin meanwhile listened so intently, but honestly he had no clue what to say back to what Levi said to him. Cared about him? How? how had Levi cared about him? Did Levi simply mean platonically or did he mean romantically? Erwin wouldnt mind for either of them, but he wanted, no, He needed to know which one it was. 

He knew how he thought about Levi. Erwin cared about Levi too, but he needed to know how Levi felt, if he felt the same things that Erwin does. The tension in the air when they're alone, much like now. The way that Erwin looks at Levi when hes not paying attention. The moments of eye contact that are just shaken off and thought of as nothing. Does Levi notice those things? 

"Levi..." Erwin said standing up fron his seat and walking towards Levi. The way he said his name was so soft and gentle, for he was afraid that if he speak to loud Levi would run away. 

"Levi I... I'm not sure what to say, I just- I, I care about you too. I'm just afraid that it's not in the same way you care about me." Ge was hesitant in his words not wanting to he so straight forward that Levi would find out. 

The captain was silent. He was disappointed maybe. He thinks that it's because he scared Erwin off with his words and he hates Levi. 'Erwin probably only cares for me platonically, after all that's how its supposed to be.' Levi thought to himself. 

"Comander, What's that supposed to mean?" Levi spoke, Incredibly soft and hesitant, unsure of what Erwins answer was to be. 

"Look at me Levi" Erwin said. 

Levi didnt look up, at least not for a good minute. Then slowly his eyes met the Commanders. Erwin could see the pain and confusion on his face. Then he slowly leaned down just enough to where their breaths were dusting each other's cheeks. 

"Erwin." Levi breathed out, his voice even quieter that before. Then against his will, his eyes began to slowly close as he leaned into his commander. Their lips ever so lightly brushing against each other. 

Levi was the first to pull apart, it only lasted for a brief second. "I'm so sorry commander, I should leave." He said as he stood up, body already moving towards the door. 

However he was stopped by an arm grabbing him and pulling him into a hug. Erwins arms wrapped tightly around Levi as Levi stood, stiff in his embrace. Erwin wasnt sure why he chose to hug Levi instead of simply letting him leave, or just telling him to stop, but as of now he was standing in his office with Levi in his arms. 

"Let me go Erwin." Levi stated, he was adamant, yet made no effort to move from Erwins arms. In fact he let himself relax more into his embrace. 

"I'm sorry Levi, but I can't let you leave, especially not after that" Erwin said, wrapping his arms tighter around Levi. Erwin pushed all of his emotions into the hug, so that Levi would know how he felt. How he wanted to kiss him, to hold him close at all times, and to never be apart from him. 

Neither of them spoke for a while. Levi relaxed and slowly began to wrap his arms around Erwins waist as they were standing there. 

"God you're such an idiot." Levi mumbled sarcastically into Erwins shirt. 

Levi looked up to meet Erwins eyes. He leaned up and kissed him again. This time there was more force behind it, its didnt feel hesitant but for a moment, but after he felt Erwin return it, he knew. 

They kissed for a while. It started slowly and stayed slow for a while, then it became egar and fast. Erwins thounge swiping over Levi's and Levi opening his mouth, allowing Erwin access to his mouth. They moved backwards towards a chair as they kissed, Erwin sat and Levi sat on top of him, straddling his hips. They continued like that, bodys up against each other small moans being let out from the occasional touches of each other's groin areas. 

Erwin grabbed Levi's hips and began to move him downwards onto his thigh, causing Levi to moan from the sudden sensation. "Is this okay?" Erwin whispered, as he leaned in awfully close to Levi's ear. 

"God fuck yes it's okay" Levi moaned as he spoke. 

With Levi's consent Erwin continued to move Levi's hips down onto himself causing Levi's moans to get louder. Erwin could feel Levi's erection on his thigh as Levi was moving on him. Erwin was hard too, and he was sure that Levi could feel it from their current position. Levi was basically sitting on Erwins thigh as he rode it. While Levi's legs were on either side of Erwins thigh, meaning one was in between Erwins legs. 

They were moving against each other, Erwin gaining pleasure from Levi's leg in between his legs, and Levi gaining pleasure from riding Erwins thigh. They were both reaching their highs as their moans became louder and their breaths shorter, as well as kisses lighter. 

"Fuck, Levi, I'm gonna-" Erwin reached his high and came in his pants, it felt disgusting after, but in the moment it felt ethereal. Soon after Levi came as well, laying his head on Erwins shoulder as he moaned, and keeping it there after he was finished. 

Erwin was the first to speak, "So, I guess you care about me the same way I care about you." he said with a small chuckle, looking down at Levi. 

"Shut up Erwin, I feel disgusting, right now is not the time for witty remarks, but yes I suppose it is the same." Levi spoke, his head still laying on Erwins shoulder. 

Erwin didnt need Levi to look at him to know he was smiling. They sat like that for a little while longer, just relaxing and comming down from their highs. 

Then Levi decided to talk " I'm serious though, I don't want you to go off and die, especially now that we've done this. I really fucking care about you Erwin, I need you, please don't leave me." His voice was quiet and sad. 

"Shhh Levi, let's not worry about that right now. Right now let's worry about showing and going to bed. How's that sound?" Erwin spoke softly to Levi. 

"Hmm sounds good" Levi said in a sleepy voice. 

That night they showered together and Levi stayed at Erwins. Nothing happened they just talked and went to sleep. They kissed each other goodnight and in the morning they woke up next to each other. Only for a moment would they feell like there were no worrys in the world. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully you liked it! Im not sure if the ending was good. Feel free to leave your feedback in the comments!


End file.
